A Strange Vampire
by YamiSeirei
Summary: A strange vampire is discovered in the forests surrounding the Clan Sanctuary, she is taken there but refuses to accept she is a vampire...
1. Chapter 1

She crawled along the floor pulling herself along using the vines that lay across the forest floor. She was so weak she could barely move and progress was painfully slow.

Exhausted she gave up and curled into a ball where she was. She was hungry but the thought of food repulsed her and she had no idea why. She had never had a problem with food before so why now? She was also incredibly thirsty but the thought of water filled her with inexplicable fear. She could not understand why she felt like this.

She had no recollection of events leading up to a few hours ago when she had woken up on the forest floor weak and unable to walk or even get up. But she had to find a safe place and soon for dawn was approaching. She tried to gather her thoughts, why was the dawn approaching a worry? She had no idea. She had watched many a sunrise in her life she remembered and had never felt like this. She shook her head trying to clear the fog in her mind. The things she could remember were fleeting glimpses of her past flashing through her mind like lightening, bearing only a split second view before it was gone again. She remembered her childhood, her parents and even times at school she remembered her first boyfriend and their dates and then nothing. Her mind was a closed book to her and no matter how hard she tried she could not remember a thing.

The effort of pulling herself along coupled with trying to concentrate on her memories proved too much for her and she passed out then.

Two vampires were heading home on their horses, they had been out all night hunting and now they were trying to get back before the dawn broke. They almost passed the unconscious figure on the floor when one of them noticed and pointed.

"Look! Over there."

Her companion reigned in his horse and looked to where she pointed. He dismounted and walked over to where the figure was laying still curled into a ball.

"She's a vampire, and very weak judging by the look of her."

"Bring her with us Palmar, we have no time to question why she is here now."

Palmar picked up the prone figure and carried her to his horse where he mounted and cradled her in one arm and used the other to steer his horse.

They arrived at their destination not a moment too soon. Just as they entered the building the sun broke the horizon bathing the land in its searing heat.

Palmar and his companion carried the vampire they had found and laid her on Palmar's bed.

"We should inform our lord of this immediately Koria."

"He will be resting Palmar it is daylight."

"Ah yes. What are we to do with her until nightfall?"

"She looks like she needs nourishment. I should send for fresh blood."

Palmar nodded and the required pitcher of fresh blood was brought. Koria knelt by the bed and held up the head of the unconscious vampire and held a goblet full to her lips. The blood touched her lips and began to flow down her throat and she stirred as the life-giving crimson fluid reached the places it was needed. As it did her eyes flickered and snapped open.

She felt the fluid flowing down her throat and welcomed it – that is until her eyes opened and she realised what it was that she was being given. She knocked the goblet away and scooted up the bed to cower against the headboard madly wiping away the blood on her lips and being utterly repulsed that she had just drunk blood.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Koria was shocked by this vampire's reaction to what would under normal circumstances be consumed without hesitation. Something was not right here and she knew the sooner their lord was told of this the better.

"Hush child." Koria soothed reaching forwards to stroke the other's cheek. The vampire on the bed drew back in alarm and fear.

"Stay back! Who are you?"

"My name is Koria and this is my partner and closest friend Palmar."

Palmar inclined his head to the frightened vampire all the while wondering what kind of vampire she was. He had never in all his 300 years ever known a vampire to knock a goblet of blood away when in a weakened state. It was a puzzle that was certain.

He drew Koria away to a corner of the room, all the while being watched by the one on the bed.

Palmar spoke in a low voice.

"Koria we must inform our lord as soon as possible of this. She is strange. I have never seen anything like it."

"I agree, I will go and find him and if I must I will rouse him. I feel he will want to know of this."

Palmar nodded and Koria left to find their lord. She made her way through the hallways to her lord's private chambers. Her fear built as she knew he was resting and would likely be in a foul temper to be woken from his rest. Gathering every ounce of her courage, Koria knocked on the huge door in front of her. There was silence for a few seconds before a voice inside was heard and as she suspected her lord sounded none too pleased at the disturbance.

"Yes what is it?"

"My lord it is I, Koria and I come to inform you of a new development that I feel needs your immediate attention."

There was silence for a few minutes and Koria waited.

She was just wondering if the vampire inside had decided to ignore her completely and continue his rest, when the door was opened to reveal the emperor of Nosgoth – Kain standing there looking tired but perfectly composed.

"This had better be good Koria, I dislike being disturbed from my rest." He growled.

Koria bowed low. "My apologies lord Kain but Palmar and I feel we need your guidance and assistance with a weak vampire we discovered on our way home this morning. She was unconscious and when I tried to feed her she knocked the goblet from my hand and is showing strong fear of us. My lord I have never seen anything like it. We felt you should be informed of this immediately."

"Very well you may bring me to this vampire and I will decide what is to be done."

Koria bowed again and led the way back to the rooms she shared with Palmar. They entered and Kain saw the vampire on the bed. He strode over to her.

She scrambled back as far as she could go up the bed utter terror written on her face.

She looked up at the one who had entered the room. This one was different to the other two. His skin had a greenish tinge and he had three talons on each hand and cleft feet. His long white hair was caught at the base with a gold band and his face was topped with a spiky structure that made him look like a demon. She cowered against the headboard her body shaking with her fear.

Kain approached her and sat on the bed.

"Please sir, don't hurt me." Her voice sounded small like a child's and she looked at Kain through eyes full of trepidation.

"Child tell me, why are you so fearful? You are among your own kind here. We shall not harm you."

"My own kind? Whatever do you mean sir?"

"Our kind, vampires. We are vampires and so are you."

"I'm a what? No! its impossible! I won't believe it!"

"Child you cannot deny what you are. Look at the colour of your skin, feel the fangs within your mouth, the thirst that must be sated with the blood of others. You are what you are."

"No I refuse to accept this! You are lying." She curled herself into a tight ball and closed her eyes to try and block out this nightmare she was in.

Kain rose from the bed and motioned to Palmar and Koria to follow him. Once just outside the room, Kain turned to face them.

"I do not understand her, she is not a fledgling. I would say she is at least 100 years old maybe 2. I cannot fathom why she won't accept what she is. Something has happened to her and we must discover what it is."

"Yes my lord we will try and find out as much as we can."

"And now I shall return to my rest for the day. You both should rest but take it in turns."

"Yes lord Kain we will do that."

Kain nodded and turning he strode off in the direction of his rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

She heard them talking in low voices. The new one who had come in was obviously older than the two who had brought her here. The older one had told her she was a vampire but this couldn't be true. She had felt the fangs in her mouth and she was unmistakably thirsty. But surely she would know if she was?

The whispered conversation ended and the two vampires returned without the elder. The one called Koria sat on a chair to watch her while the other one lay on the couch to rest. She knew they would watch her at all times. But she had no idea what she would do if they didn't watch her. She didn't dare escape. Where would she go? Her memory was gone and for all she knew, she would never get it back.

Weakness was beginning to overcome her again and she gradually lay down eyes closing as sleep overcame her.

She awakened hours later to feel the chalice of blood being held to her lips. Natural reaction made her take a few gulps of the precious fluid before her mind kicked in and once again she knocked the cup from Koria's hand.

Fully awake again she looked round the room to see Palmar watching with the older vampire from earlier.

The older one motioned for Koria to move and he came and sat on the bed. She shied away from him as far as she could.

"What is your name child?"

"She frowned trying to remember. A memory formed in her mind of her childhood and her mother calling her 'Anissina'.

"My name is Anissina sir." She looked at him fearfully.

"Very well Anissina tell me of yourself."

Anissina stared. How could she tell this vampire who she was if she couldn't remember herself?

"I..i'm sorry sir but I cannot remember past yesterday when I was found and brought here."

"Very well you must remain here until we discover more about you. Koria and Palmar will look after you. You must drink or you will become weak and not survive."

"I do not wish for an existence that relies on the blood of others." She turned her face away and stared at the wall.

Kain got up and spoke in a low voice to palmar.

"Make sure she feeds."

"Yes my Lord."

Kain left the room and Koria picked up the discarded chalice. She sat on the bed and looked at Anissina.

"Please drink you will die if you don't."

Bloody tears were beginning to fall from Anissina's eyes and she wept openly. Hating her situation and powerless to do anything about it. Her thirst was building again and the chalice was there in Koria's hand waiting for her. She needed to drink from it to stop this thirst but at the same time the thought of it made her feel sick. She wept louder, spilling precious blood which only served to intensify her hunger more. It grew so strong that rational thoughts began to diminish and dissipate with the intense thirst she was feeling.

Her last vestige of will was broken and she grabbed the chalice from Koria's hand and drank and drank.

As the blood flowed and her hunger was sated, rational thoughts returned and she realised what she was doing but now she couldn't stop. Not until her body was completely fulfilled, did she cease drinking. Instead of throwing the chalice at the wall she handed it back to Koria who set it aside on the table by the bed.

She smiled at Anissina who was looking miserable but better than she had a short while ago. Koria had seen the look in Anissina's eyes that told her that her thirst was reaching fever pitch and she was just waiting for her to snatch the chalice and drink. It had been no surprise when she had but her handing the chalice back like that instead of throwing it at the wall did surprised her.

After setting it aside, she studied Anissina again.

"Feel better?"

"No, my hunger is gone but I feel terrible. I don't want to live like this."

"But it is our life child, it cannot be avoided. Lord Kain believes you to be one or two hundred years old. You must have been drinking blood for that long."

"I'm how old? But that's impossible! Surely I would have some recollection of two hundred years?"

But she didn't have anything. Her memory was just a blank void and no matter how much she concentrated, there was nothing there.

Koria felt pity for this vampire. She would help her as much as she could but it was going to be tough for a vampire with no memory. She would have to learn everything from scratch again. Hunting and everything else. Koria knew that it would be a struggle for Anissina but she had to try.

Koria wondered what would happen when or indeed if she got her memory back. What was buried inside it? She would be interested to see.

In his quarters Kain was seated in his chair looking out over the land bathed in the full moon. Who was this vampire who Palmar and Koria had found? He had never known one like her. To be as old as she and be repulsed by the thought of blood, it didn't make sense. Something must have happened to her but she would not be able to tell any of them what it was unless it returned.

Suddenly there was a frantic knock at the door.

"Lord Kain, come quickly! Anissina has attacked Koria and kidnapped her!"

Kain jumped out of his seat and seized the Soul Reaver.

It was Palmar and when Kain joined him they raced for his quarters. They entered to find the bed empty and both Anissina and Koria were gone. The window was open and Kain knew that that was their exit point however this room was very high up, how could she have got Koria to the ground?

Kain looked out the window but there was no sign of either of them. He was starting to realise there was more to this than a simple case of a vampire with bad amnesia.

"Palmar you are close to Koria. Can you sense her at all?"

Palmar concentrated hard for a minute or two.

"I cannot sense her my lord."

"Then we must act quickly." He stopped and reverted to using the whisper

"Mizariah."

A surprised voice came in reply. "Yes my lord?"

"Koria has been abducted by a strange vampire who claimed to have amnesia and she has been taken far from here. I need you to find her and report to me as soon as you have."

"Yes my lord."

Mizariah lay on her bed and using her dark gift she rose out of her body in spirit form and headed through the window. She looked around for some sign of where they might have gone. She pondered for a moment before heading north. She had to hurry. Koria might be in danger and her lord needed her to find her quick.

She flew over trees and valleys looking for signs of Koria and her abducter but there were none. Mizariah was getting concerned. This could take forever! She concentrated to see if she could sense another vampire anywhere.

Then she felt it. A brief trace of a vampire close by, whether or not it was Koria she couldn't tell.

The trace had come from a nearby hill and Mizariah flew over to it and began to circle round looking for a way in. Finding none she braced herself and sank through the top of the hill and through the earth.

She sank down and suddenly came out into a large room and hovered at the top observing the room below.

There was a vampire chained with a collar round her neck to a stake in the floor. By the looks of her, she had been severely beaten and was unconscious bleeding but the wounds were slowly closing. Mizariah was filled with concern for this vampire and floated down to her. She then saw that her eyes were open and staring with a blank expression written in them.

She was not dead but she wasn't coherent either. Mizariah saw defeat and submissiveness in those eyes and she wondered if this one knew anything of what was going on. From the state of her she should have been writhing in agony or crying at least but there was nothing.

The rest of the room was empty bar some shackles attatched to wooden stakes driven into the earth.

There was a archway leading out of this room and going down into the earth. Mizariah followed it and went deeper and deeper till she came to another room. This one was occupied by various instruments used for creating magic, as well as two vampires. One was Koria who wasn't looking damaged or she had been and her wounds were already healed. The other vampire had his back to her but something about him was very familiar. Then he turned round and she recognised him.

200 years before, this vampire had been banished by Kain for drunkenly bragging one day that he would one day be stronger than Nosgoth's emperor. Kain had been furious and banished him to roam the north of Nosgoth. In Mizariah's opinion he should have been cast into the abyss but she was not one to question Kain's motives.

He looked healthy, strong and powerful and Mizariah wondered how he had managed to be like this.

"My lord." She whispered to Kain. "I found Koria, she is inside a hill with no entrance which is situated in the north."

"Thank you child."

"There is no entrance to this hill, ask my father to bring you."

"Project an image of where you are for him to see."

"Yes my lord."

The whisper ended and Mizariah whispered her father.

"Father."

"Yes daughter what is it?"

"I am going to project a mental image for you, you are to bring our lord to this location."

Galen did not question he merely waited for the image which Mizariah sent him.

"I have it daughter, as soon as Kain arrives here I will bring him."

"Father please bring my body."

"I will, and your sword."

The whisper ended and Mizariah left the room and flew back up to the first room where the beaten vampire was. She was still staring blankly into the distance but most of her wounds had healed.

Mizariah settled to wait for Kain and Galen to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Kain and Galen appeared from one of the shadows in the corner of the room. Galen was carrying Mizariah's body which he lay on the floor for her. Mizariah went back to her body and stood up.

"My lord Kain, I discovered this poor vampire when I arrived. She is completely incoherent and she has been severely beaten."

Kain recognised the helpless vampire chained to the floor as Anissina and judging by the state of her, she looked to be under some sort of mind control.

Mizariah spoke again "There is something else." She paused, knowing the reaction her next words were likely to receive.

"Speak child what is it?"

"My lord there is a vampire in the next room below us and he is none other than Sepheli whom you banished 200 years ago."

Kain's features darkened and Mizariah sensed his fury building though he said nothing but nodded for Mizariah to lead the way.

She led them through the same arch and passage that she had traversed not so long ago and they came upon the chamber where Koria was chained. There was no sign of Sepheli and Mizariah darted to Koria to loose her bonds.

Just as Koria was freed, Sepheli appeared in the room. He did not look surprised to see Kain.

"So the _great Kain _has found me." He ridiculed the words referring to Kain and Mizariah's anger boiled. How dare he insult her master like that! Galen sensing her anger laid a very gentle hand on her arm. Mizariah knew her father well enough to heed his warning and not move, so she stayed where she was and attempted to control her anger.

"Yes I have found you, I banished you 200 years ago and you dare to send a lackey to kidnap one of _my _servants?"

"Actually for your information, my 'lackey' was not supposed to go near your pathetic excuse for a home. The vampire she was supposed to bring had been murdered by vampire hunters. My influence over her only lasts for a certain amount of time and such was her search that the time was exceeded, leaving her desolate.

"You have been controlling her mind?"

"Yes for the past 200 years she has been under my complete control. She caters to my every whim without complaint."

Koria was hardly able to contain herself "That's because you stole her mind." She said through gritted teeth. Koria felt more sorry than ever for Anissina. If she had been under mind control for her entire existence as a vampire, then she would not know of her nature and that was why she had denied it.

"Yes I stole her mind and made her my devoted slave."

"She is not truly devoted to you." Kain was bristling with supressed fury and hate, "My servants are devoted to me because they have their own minds and can choose for themselves, not because I make them do it!"

"She did all sorts of little errands here and there, bringing humans for me to feed and the occasional vampire so I may gain new dark gifts. I now have quite a few. It was always my intention to destroy you Kain and rule Nosgoth for myself. Though I was going to wait until I had gained more dark gifts."

Kain growled low in his throat.

"Stronger vampires than you have attempted to defeat me Sepheli and all have fallen. What makes you think you will be any different? You will fall like the others."

"Your arrogance will be your downfall Kain."

"We shall see."

They adopted a defensive stance and Kain drew the Soul Reaver from his back and prepared to strike.

Without warning, a telekinetic blast ripped the Soul Reaver from Kain's hand and flung it to one side. Kain's surprise was evident. Sepheli used the surprise to pounce on Kain who stumbled backwards and tripped, crashing heavily to the floor.

Unable to bear seeing Kain being made to look clumsy, Mizariah dived at Sepheli who sensed her approach and rewarded her for her efforts by telekinetically stopping her and then throwing her against the wall where she crashed heavily into it and fell to the ground where she lay still.

Galen snarled but didn't pounce as he knew he would likely get the same reaction as Mizariah had received.

Kain and Sepheli fought and rolled on the floor of the room matching each other blow for blow. Galen could see Kain trying to summon the Reaver but was not being successful as Sepheli was giving him no time to concentrate.

Galen ran to where the Reaver was. He grabbed it, not caring whether or not it turned on him, all he cared about was getting the Reaver to Kain. The sword knew and didn't react to Galen's touch.

"My lord!"

Kain raised a hand and Galen flung the Reaver towards it. It was caught by Kain who suddenly sprang up and held the sword to Sepheli's throat

"Well now, it seems your little scheme is not going to plan am I correct? Did you honestly think you could rule this land?"

"I believe I could."

"I think not." And Kain drew the Reaver back before plunging it through Sepheli's stomach.

He screamed as the sword sucked his soul into the blade and his body became limp and then flaked into dust as he died. Kain shouldered the Reaver as a deep rumble was heard and bits of the ceiling began to fall.

"We have to get out! The place is collapsing. Galen take us to shadow NOW!" Kain ordered but Koria remembered something.

"Anissina! We can't leave her here she'll die."

Kain thought for a split second before leading them back through the passage and into the upper room. Galen had gathered Mizariah up in his arms from where she lay still unconscious and carried her from the room.

There was Anissina desperately trying to get the chain from out of the floor.

"Hold the chain up." Ordered Kain and she did so immediately. Using the Soul Reaver, he cut through the chain and Koria rushed to help her up.

The ceiling was collapsing with speed now and the floor was shifting beneath them.

"GALEN TAKE US TO SHADOW NOW!" Kain yelled above the noise.

Galen ordered them all to link arms and then grabbing the leader who was Kain, he pulled them all through the nearest shadow just as the room completely collapsed behind them.

Galen led them to an exit, which opened to reveal Palmar waiting in his and Koria's chambers.

The group suddenly appeared in front of Palmar and he started slightly. His surprise turned to delight when he saw Koria was safe and alive. He drew her into his arms and held her close to him.

Galen laid Mizariah on the bed tenderly and stroked her face. She began to stir. He was proud of her in spite of her foolishness in diving at Sepheli like that. Kain had been in danger and she cared not for her own safety only for Kain. He admired her for that.

She opened her eyes and looked up. Seeing him she smiled slightly before sitting bolt upright

"Kain!" Her face a mask of worry and fear until she spotted him by the door and she relaxed. She knew then that Sepheli was dead, having been dealt the justice he deserved. She looked over at the quivering heap in the corner, which was Anissina. She had crept there on their return and curled up into a ball.

Kain and Galen followed her gaze and Kain walked over to where she was cowering.

"Rise child." His voice was surprisingly gentle and Anissina lifted her bloody tear-stained face to look up at the face of Kain.

"I….I remember my lord."

She lowered her face again and her body shook with a wave of fresh tears. Mizariah could only imagine her torment. With Sepheli dead, her memory was restored and she now faced the full horror of two hundred years of killing her own kind for her master on top of everything else, Mizariah was sure she must have been degraded and beaten frequently. Her sympathy for the vampire showed in her eyes and Galen saw it and nodded his agreement. But would Kain see all that? Or would he view her as simply a traitor who had acted very well indeed.

Kain looked down at the vampire on the floor. He knew it had not been an act. Reaching down he placed a taloned hand on her shoulder.

"Rise child."

She got up slowly and stood before Kain, head bowed.

"Child you now remember your nature and the events of the last two hundred years?"

"Yes my lord. I murdered my own kind for him and I'm so sorry." Her voice faded to a whisper as she hung her head in shame.

"You are forgiven. I know that Sepheli had you under complete control and you did not know what you were doing. I am placing you with Koria and Palmar. They will look after you. Tell me child whom do you serve?"

"I will serve you my lord."

"Very good."

With a nod to the rest of the group, Kain turned and left the room.

Koria broke from Palmar's embrace and went over to where Anissina was. She had raised her head and was definitely looking better though she did look weak.

"Are you hungry Ani?"

Anissina did not flinch at the nickname, she decided she liked it from Koria. She nodded, yes she was very hungry and the thought of blood did not repulse her.

Koria handed her a goblet which she drained followed by another. When her hunger was sated she looked round the room. Yes she knew she would like it here among these vampires and she would serve Kain. The powerful lord had pardoned her for her crimes and for that she would serve him without question.

Yes her nightmare was finally over.


	4. Chapter 4

Kain walked from the room, with Galen and Mizariah following step side by side behind him. He had pardoned this strange vampire. Time would tell if the Vampire would adapt to this. They came to Kain's chambers the doors opened as if by Magic but Galen and Mizariah knew it was Kain using his ability of TK. The room was elegantly furnished. And Kain's banner adorned the walls. The couched were of red satin. In fact the prevailing colours were red, gold and black. Kain walked over to the couch and sat upon it, resting the soul reaver by the armrest. It had been a long night and his sleep had been interrupted during the day. So he felt a tad annoyed.

Galen came forth and picked up the reaver with reverence. He turned to carry it to its stand on a table that was against one wall. Mizariah saw Kain raise one eyebrow, but not in displeasure of Galen in the act of daring to touch the reaver. No. It was the fact that he did not quite fully understand why the reaver did not try to harm him. Indeed Mizariah could not touch it. Nor any one else or that matter bar Kain. But the reaver seemed to tolerate Galen's touch. Galen returned with a Goblet of blood in each hand. He gave one to Kain, who nodded his thanks and one to Mizariah who was sat beside Kain on the couch. Galen took the single matching seat opposite them both. Galen regarded his daughter as her and Kain drank. She always strove to be as near to Kain as possible. Kain seemed not to mind this and even seemed to enjoy it to a certain extent. Though he would never say so. But Galen knew that his daughter was Kain's confidant in some cases. She could go with her dark gift, un-noticed where even Galen could not in shadow.

Galen sipped at the blood and delighted at the feel of the sweet liquid flowing down his throat. He looked up as Kain began to talk.

"Galen. I would have you keep an eye on Anissina. It will take time for her to adjust. And you have always seemed to be good with fledglings." Kain looked at Mizariah when he said this. Galen had only ever sired one child, and that had been at the behest of Kain.

"Me? Good with fledglings? If you recall. I tended to get all of Voradors killed." Galen said with a smile. As an assassin he had always worked alone. Infiltrating and killing before anyone knew he was there. That had changed when Lent had come on the scene. They had fought side by side in the Great War. But he had been gone 50 years now. Sent on a mission by Kain and never seen again. When Galen asked Kain about it. Kain always gave the impression that he still lived. But he never answered Galen whispers. When he had sired Mizariah, she had come with him once. To kill her mother, a Vampire hunter. But she had never gone on missions with him. Kain preferred to keep her near, to be his eyes in places he could not be. And in truth Galen knew she preferred it that way.

Kain smiled at Galen's remark.

"That is true. But Voradors fledglings do not count. They were fools. Like him. No I want you to help her should she need it."

"As you command my lord" Galen replied bowing his head in allegiance.

They talked for a while. Enjoying each other's company. Kain in a rare state of rest. But as with all things they must end. Galen was just winding Mizariah up, when a knock came at the door.

"Come!" Kain called and the door opened to reveal Raziel's first Born Suzannah.

"Forgive me my Lord. But Lord Raziel asked me to give this Galen."

She came forth with a scroll of parchment sealed with Raziel's symbol. She handed it to Galen, who broke the seal and began to read. After a time he smiled.

"Oh well. No rest for the wicked" he said with a sigh. Kain by this time had raised an eye ridge, indicating his interest was gained. Galen handed the parchment to Kain. Which he read. And he too smiled.

" Ah. He wants you to kill some troublesome leader of the feral humans. Well. That should lighten your night."

"Oh yeah. Sitting in the night for hours trying to find out if you have the right target to kill. Yes. My idea of fun"

"Oh come on father. You love it really." Mizariah said with a playful smile.

By this time Galen was at the door, he turned

" Oh yes daughter. Just like you like Zephon try and make you do an eye dance"

Mizariah picked up a pillow on pure rage and threw it at Galen. It hit him on the side of the head. Mizariah then became embarrassed that she had done this in front of her lord. She turned and to her surprise saw a smile creasing the corner of his lips. She turned back to see Galen do a mock badly hurt faint, then do a over regal bow to Kain and slip out.

"_Show off"_ she whispered to him.

"_Always"…_

Anissina felt safe now. Palmer and Koria had. She feared Kain, his power but he had pardoned her so it she would follow him. But one Vampire had scared her more. The one in the black robes, the one who had slipped through the very shadows. She had heard tales of him. It seemed like yesterday. But in truth was two hundred years ago. Her parents had told her of a demon Vampire that worked for Kain. There was no way to tell where or when he would appear. He had killed so many they said, using their own shadow against them. She feared this one. She had always been told to fear him. She turned to Palmer.

"Palmer. Who was that Vampire with Kain?"

"Who? The female? That was Mizariah. She is Kain's eye's as it were" Replied Palmer with a small smile.

" No. The other one. The one who hid himself in those black robes"

"Oh him. That was Galen"

" Why does Kain keep one such as him near? He's Evil"

Palmer and Koria looked shocked by this.

"Evil? Galen is not evil. Where did you hear such a thing?" asked Koria

" He killed so many, without mercy. How could he not be Evil?" she said shaking

" Anissina. Galen will not hurt you. Yes he killed many. For Kain. In Kain's name during the war. And yes he still does kill at the behest of our Vampire lords from time to time. But it is not evil. Humans killed us in just the same manner, maybe even worse. Galen is has more mercy than most. Which is surprising after what he went through. He grants a swift painless death. No torture. Just death."

"I don't trust him" she gave a look that would broke no argument.

"Very well" Palmer said with a sigh. "Just don't let his daughter hear you speak ill of him"

"He has a daughter?"

Galen slipped through the underbrush in the moonlight. He could see the camp ahead. He decided to watch for a while. The place was made of rushed dwellings made of mud and logs, atop the largest round structure was a battered Sarafan flag. Galen laughed. Where in the name of the pillars had they dug that up from? So they were trying to revive the Sarafan. Stupid fools. Galen watched as a heavyset man came from the large dwelling. All seemed to bow down to this one. He stayed still making sure this was his target. When there could be no doubt. He tried to decide how to kill him. Knife? No in truth Galen's heart wasn't into this. So he decided to use flay. He called it up and threw it. The disc sped towards its target and made his flesh burst from his bones. Galen smiled as the skeleton toppled backwards to the shocked faces of his followers. Suddenly he heard a scream of rage then a weight crashed into him, followed by a sharp pain in his shoulder as the mans knife sheathed it's self in his flesh.

"_Getting clumsy in my old age. Should have known he was there,"_ Galen thought to himself. He turned to kill the foolish human…

Mizariah was still with Kain when she jolted from the pain in here shoulder. Kain looked to her

"What is it child?"

"Father. He has been hurt somehow." She replied concern tinting her voice.

"Do not fear Child. No feral human will kill Galen"

Mizariah relaxed a little as she felt the pain receded. She felt Galen return to the sanctuary and begged her lord his permission to check on him. Kain gave it to her. So she rose to find her Father….

Galen had turned and snapped the mortal's neck like a twig, drank him dry and quickly shadowed away. He retuned to his quarters just as Mizariah walked in.

"Father are you ok?"

Galen waved his hand in an annoyed dismissive way as he went for a clean robe.

She saw the blood and hole in his robe where his shoulder was. But she said nothing

He sighed deeply.

"Father. What is wrong?"

"I'm getting sloppy my child. Maybe I'm no good at this anymore. I just seem to be collecting dust about the place"

She walked forward and hugged him, he leaned into the embrace. Him being taller that her. He rested his head on her shoulder. She had known he had been in a depressed mood of late. But had not know it to be this bad. He hid it so well.

"Oh father. Your still needed. You are to watch that vampire are you not? And you train fledglings still. You hold much respect." She said holding him tight. She did not know what she would do if she ever lost him.

They stayed like that for a while, then Galen broke the embrace, he looked no better.

"Come. I had better see how Palmer and Koria are doing with this strange one"

He turned and left the room Mizariah following behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Koria and Anissina had been getting on well since her pardon by Kain. Koria did not blame Ani in the slightest for anything she had done even thought this had been Ani's fear to start with but Koria had reassured her that none of it had been her own fault but still she was finding it hard to come to terms with. She knew she would never be able to pay back the lives she had taken but she knew she could at least be a faithful servant of Kain and accept Koria's friendship. Palmar also welcomed Ani and the three of them were very contented with each others company.

Ani had no desire to hunt so pitchers of blood were brought for her. Koria and Palmar enjoyed hunting however and Ani did not mind the time alone, it gave her time to reflect on the events which had transpired.

Ani was on her own when there was a knock at the door and Mizariah entered followed by the shadow vampire Ani was so afraid of. Unable to help herself in spite of what Koria had told her, she leapt up in fear and shot to the other side of the room. She cowered in the corner in a ball with her hands over her head.

"Please." She whispered, "Don't hurt me."

Mizariah looked at her father. "Father?"

Galen nodded for Mizariah to go over to where Ani was crouching and shaking in fear. Mizariah approached Ani and leaning down, she touched Ani's shoulder.

Ani squeaked in fear and curled into a tighter ball.

"Do not fear me, I won't hurt you."

"I'm not frightened of you." Ani said softly. "I am frightened of him."

"My father?" Mizariah couldn't understand it. Why would any vampire be frightened of her father? In her eyes she could see nothing frightening about him but then she realised that the cloak he wore was a little scary to those who didn't know Galen like she did. She motioned for Galen to remove his cloak which he did realising why she'd asked.

"Look, my father is nothing to be afraid of."

"You're his daughter?" Ani could hardly believe that this gentle looking vampire next to her was the daughter of that evil vampire who was only a few feet away and still looked frightening to her even though he had removed his hood.

"When I was human, my sister was murdered by him." Blood tears began to fall from her eyes as she remembered her older sister walking down the road when from behind her the shadow vampire had appeared and killed her with a special disc he had thrown at her. She had screamed as her sister fell and the shadow vampire had disappeared again.

Ani began to rock back and forth as the memory washed over her and she wept bitterly.

Mizariah looked helplessly at her father and he frowned trying to remember the incident. No wonder she feared him if that was her only encounter with him. He searched the dark recesses of his memory and finally came upon the right one.

Kain had summoned him to inform him that a serious traitor was living in a village close by and must be killed before any more vampires died as a result of her betrayal. So he had gone and carried out Kain's orders. As a result the whole village had become anti-vampire as everyone had thought it was a vindictive killing not knowing it had been necessary. Kain had sent his army to storm the village in the end as the villagers had begun to kill any vampires they found.

Ani must have been kidnapped before then as she was still alive now and not one in the village had been left alive.

Galen whispered to Mizariah and told her what had happened and Mizariah rested a hand on Ani's shoulder at the same time gesturing for Galen to step outside the room for a while.

Galen stepped outside but he did not wait outside the door, he walked down the hallway and headed outside. He felt totally useless. Now he couldn't even carry out Kain's simple orders. In all his years as a vampire, he felt at his lowest just then. He doubted even Mizariah would be able to lift his spirits. It was only a matter of time before he was too sloppy and someone finished him off. What would Mizariah do? He knew she would be devastated but he also knew she was strong and he knew Kain would look after her. For the time being he would keep going for her. He loved his daughter dearly and had no intention of causing her unnecessary grief and pain.

Mizariah looked at Ani. "My father is gone, you have no need to fear now. Come sit on the bed and talk to me."

Mizariah could understand why this vampire hated and feared her father, she knew she would have felt the same in Ani's position. Could she convince her otherwise? Ani was just the pupil that her father needed to lift his spirits and get him to be more like his old self. Even Kain she knew was concerned about Galen. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at him.

Ani got up gingerly looking as if she expected Galen to crash through the doors and flay her.

Her eyes darted round the room and Mizariah led her over to the bed where they sat side by side.

"Let me tell you a little about my father, Ani and then maybe you will understand why he does what he does."

Ani liked this vampire and began to think that a vampire with a daughter like her, maybe wasn't as bad as she thought. Her feelings towards Galen warmed even more as Mizariah told the story of how Galen was sired and something of what he had gone through during the Great War and why he was so loyal to Kain.

Ani gasped a good few times as she took in what Mizariah was telling her. Then she understood why her sister had died. Galen had been following the orders of his lord and master. He did not choose whom he killed and he was not a vindictive killer either. Ani's former master had been vindictive, playing and toying with his meals in horrible ways. She shuddered at the memories.

Mizariah looked at Ani and smiled. Ani smiled back and a friendship was born.

"let me fetch my father and you can meet him properly."

Ani nodded, yes now she was ready to meet him.

Mizariah went to the door and opened it to find an empty hallway. Where was he?

_Father where are you?_

No reply. Mizariah began to worry. Her father had been depressed enough as it was without Ani's rejection on top of everything else.

_Father please answer me!_

Still nothing. She went back into the room where Ani was waiting.

"I have to go Ani, but I will return with my father later." Ani saw the worried look in Mizariah's eyes and did not inquire as to why she had to go so suddenly.

Mizariah left Ani and ran back to where Kain was. She knocked urgently on his door.

"Enter."

She went in to find Kain seated at his immense desk going over some reports. She bowed before him.

"My lord I cannot find my father and he is not responding to the whisper."

"Do you feel anything of him child?"

Mizariah concentrated.

"There is no physical pain but there is intense sadness. My lord I fear what he will do."

Kain indicated the couch. "Look for him in spirit form child and I will make my own inquiries as to his whereabouts."

Mizariah nodded gratefully and lay on the couch in order to find her father in her spirit form.

She rose out of her body and left the room.

Kain left instructions with a trusted servant to watch Mizariah's body before he left the room to seek information on Galen's whereabouts. He would not under normal circumstances have done such a thing, however Mizariah's voice had held a note of what was close to panic about him and she was not one for unfounded worry. The sad feeling had obviously been powerful enough to cause her serious concern.

Feeling reasonably concerned himself, Kain began to ask of the vampires he encountered if they had seen Galen.

Mizariah flew fast through the Sanctuary looking for Galen. He was not in any of the normal places and so she began to search other places. Eventually she ended up outside. She wondered if he had gone to the nearby lake to sit. Even though water was deadly to vampires, She and Galen often walked down there as it was very restful and they would sit just enjoying each other's company.

Mizariah's vampiric eyesight spotted her father seated on a log at the water's edge, staring out over the black waters. As she neared the feeling of sadness she was getting from her father intensified suddenly. It engulfed her and began to drain her energy. This was something that hadn't happened since she was a fledgling vampire. She had to return to her body before her energy was all gone. She whispered Kain.

_My lord I have found him, he is out at the lake. I must return to my body._

_Well done child though, is something wrong?_

_My energy is being drained by my father's depression, it has increased and is very strong._

_Stay where you are, I will bring your body to you._

_Thank you my lord._

Mizariah was becoming weak rapidly and wasn't sure she could hold on much longer. Just as her energy was almost gone Kain teleported to where she was with her body in his arms.

With a last burst of energy, Mizariah flew to her body and into it. Her eyes flickered open briefly before closing. She lost consiousness as she heard her father yell her name.

"MIZARIAH!"


	6. Chapter 6

Galen called Mizariah, He saw her blink and fall unconscious. Kain was cradling her body against him. Kain stroked her face to try and rouse her. He then looked up at Galen with such anger, that Galen stopped where he was. Kain rose after laying Mizariah gently down. He walked forward with menacing steps. Galen began to step backwards. He backed into a tree. Then Kain's clawed hand closed round his throat. Kain lifted him against the tree.

"Tell me Galen. Do you wish to die? For I should kill you for your dereliction of your duty."

"Want would have me say Kain."

" I'd have you say the truth, or have you betrayed me"

Galen batted Kain's hand away. Kain seemed shocked by this. He stepped backhand limp by his side.

"You EVEN consider that. I would never betray you. I have severed you faithfully all these years…Arrgh" Galen turned away from Kain.

"My old friend. What troubles you? What would cause you to put your own daughter in danger." Kain said quietly watching him. For some reason Kain felt on his guard about him now.

Galen replied to this a quiet voice.

"I never wanted that. I tried to hide it from her, but she knows me too well. I never would hurt her. You know that Kain"

"But you have"

Galen turned to look at his child still unconscious on the floor. How could he have hurt her so? His self-loathing grew so much that it hurt. He turned to the water. His mind filled with so many doubts. Kain had come by his side at this point. Waiting out his mind.

"Forgive my transgression Kain"

"It was forgiven even before you asked. But tell me Galen. Is the way clear for you?"

"I do not know. My purpose is gone. I seem just to linger. A useless relic. I seem now only to live for my daughters sake."

"Is that not enough?"

"It should be I know. But….I don't know" Galen gave up with an exasperated sigh.

Kain was so engrossed in Galen the nether of then heard someone approach from behind. He ran forth and pulled the Soul reaver from Kain's back before either knew what had happened. Kain spun round, snarl and rage plain on his face.

" You DARE MORTAL."

" So the mighty Kain has lost his precious sword. Lets see if I can kill him with it. It would be so ironic. Then I will kill that murdering bastard," said the human pointing at Galen. Now in the moonlight Galen could see him clearly. He was a big heavyset man. Beard brown and long. Across his chest he displayed the symbol of the Sarafan.

Galen's eyes widened in shock. The feral general. But how. He killed him. The mortal continued..

"You will die for killing my son."

So Galen had killed his son. Not the real target.

Kain's rage by this time was tangible. No one touched the reaver and tried to use it against him

"Give Me the reaver Mortal and I promise you a quick death"

"I think not"

Kain roared and leapt at the man. Suddenly a tk blast came from the reaver. Shooting Kain across the clearing and into the tree he had been holding Galen against earlier. He slid to the ground with a groan. Out cold…

The Man walked towards Mizariah's prone from. Galen watched him eye's narrowed.

"So this is your child. Maybe I shall kill her first"

"You dare go anywhere near her. And I kill you so slowly…you'll beg for realise. Your sons death was quick and painless compared to what I will do to you if you dare."

" Ho. Come then. Lets see what you can do"

They went to each other blades drawn. They clashed sparks flying. The reaver humming in rage.

They fought hard, the general surprisingly good. They continued, Galen keeping him moving from his assault. Until…Galen's sword was knock from his hand….

Mizariah Awoke with thirst, but also the sound of fighting. She looked up to see Her father fighting with some human. Mizariah's hand went to her mouth when she saw what he held…. The soul Reaver…No…she screamed, "FATHER" but he ignored her. To deep in the fight. She looked for Kain, and saw him against a tree trunk. She crawled over to him. Kain had to Help Galen. Only Kain knew how to fight the reaver and live. She went up to him striking his face.

"My Lord, My Lord. Wake up please" Kain grunted and his eye's flickered open. He looked at Mizariah Relief for a second at her being well. Then his look went dark as he remembered what had transpired. They both snapped their head in Galen's direction as they saw his sword go flying into the air….

Galen stood before the General. Death looming.

"Now die by this sword you so fear!"

" _I shall never fear that sword"_ Galen replied him with such certainty that The General halted a moment. But just for a moment. Drawing his had back he said to Galen before he plunged the soul Reaver into Galen

"Then you are a fool" 

Galen doubled up over the blade…………

Mizariah and Kain watched, as Galen stood helpless before the mortal. Kain heard Galen say on last sentence before the General ran him through

" _I shall never fear that sword"_

Galen and Mizariah cried out as the reaver plunged into Galen. They saw Galen double up as it entered. Mizariah cried her Father as Kain cried in anguish, as his friend seemed lost

" FATHER…."

"GALEN"……….

Galen waited for a moment as the General laughed then quick as a snake closed his hand about his throat and lifted him off the floor. The General stared wide-eyed stammering

"H…H…HOW?"

"Only Kain has the power to turn that blade against me" then Galen snapped his throat, he threw the body at Mizariah sensing her hunger. She leapt on him drinking the mortal dry. Galen leaned down and picked up the reaver, he dusted it off looking at it a moment, then stuck it in the ground, then he turned and without a word left the clearing…

Mizariah saw Galen disappear into the trees as she sated her hunger. She rose and ran after him. He could not leave her. She ran past Kain Calling Galen.

"Father, Father stop please" she saw him stop ahead. She ran into his body holding him tight,

" Don't leave me," she sobbed into his robe. She felt his arms close about her. And he hugged her kissing her hair. But didn't say a word. She felt so tired, she wanted to sleep. But didn't dare, as she feared he would be gone when she awoke. She began to sway. As the exhaustion took hold. She heard him speak.

" You should sleep child."

"No"

"Why?"

"I'm afraid…Afraid when I wake up…you'll be gone" tears flowed anew as she said this.

He picked her up as he used to and wrapped her in his robe. It always made her feel safe. She cuddled her head against his chest, feeling his strength.

"I will never leave you my child"

She looked at him, his voice as it used to be, certain and strong.

" You promise?"

"I give you my word"

Mizariah fell asleep against him.

Galen walked back to where Kain was waiting. He nodded his head to Kain, showing he had made a choice.

" It is enough. To serve you. And she needs me too much" he said looking at Mizariah

Kain nodded. Taking his allegiance once more. But in truth Kain knew it had never been broken. They returned to the clan sanctuary.

Galen walked into his room. Mizariah had him in a death grip. He smiled. He walked over to his bed, now himself feeling tired. He lay down. He felt Mizariah snuggle closer to him. He closed his arm about her. Then drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Mizariah slept for a long time, long after Galen and rose and gone. Kain had also been to check on her. He was surprised at himself, for any other vampire he would not have felt such concern as he had for her out by the lake. He had threatened one of his closest friends because she had been in danger as a result of his black mood. She had nearly died and he had realised in a split second that he couldn't allow it to happen no matter what, she had to live. These feelings were unfamiliar to Kain but he thought they weren't bad feelings, just strange. The emperor of all Nosgoth who was known as heartless and cruel, had discovered that he cared for Galen's daughter more than he would ever admit to anyone. To show feelings for her in front of others would be deemed weak by some.

His sons would not likely tolerate it and if they saw him weak they would likely attempt to overthrow him. Raziel wouldn't, he was much too loyal and so was Rahab and Melchiah. Melchiah liked Mizariah as she was often kind to him, listening to him when he was upset over one of his brother's teasing – usually Zephon.

Zephon he knew would jump at the chance to extract Kain from the throne and Dumah would follow him if only for the fighting. Turel would likely have a go too. Kain sighed and wished sincerely that all his children were as loyal and faithful as Raziel.

He had sat on the bed and watched her as she slept. She was beautiful lying there sleeping so peacefully.

'Nothing will ever harm you child' he had whispered before leaving to attend to yet more reports of feral human activity at the boarders of his territory.

When Mizariah finally woke she rose and poured herself a goblet of blood from the ever present pitcher. She was still very thirsty after her experience and had to consume quite a lot before she was sated fully. Now feeling refreshed, she left the room to see if she could find her father. She hoped he had raised himself out of his black mood.

She headed for Koria's room where he suspected Galen would be. After all it was Kain's orders that he look after Ani and in spite of Galen's depression, he always did exactly as Kain ordered him no matter what.

Sure enough when she arrived at Koria and Palmar's rooms, she found Galen and Ani seated in comfortable chairs with goblet's of blood and talking. Mizariah was pleased. Ani looked relaxed and her father looked happier than she had seen him for a long time.

"Father."

Galen smiled to see Mizariah standing, looking well fed and relieved to see him.

"Ah daughter you are finally awake. Come join us."

He rose up and hugged his daughter slightly tighter than usual before releasing her to sit in the spare chair. In that moment a silent message passed from father to daughter so subtle no mortal would feel it but to Mizariah it shouted out loud to her that her father was sorry for ever hurting her and things would improve from now on.

Feeling much better, Mizariah sat and sipped from the goblet Galen fetched her.

"Where is Koria and Palmar?"

"They're out hunting," Galen smiled "Those two love the thrill of the hunt! Me I like a quiet goblet with friends. Cheers!"

He raised his goblet and drank, the two others followed suit draining their goblets.

"Ani is quite a good shot." Galen was looking impressed and Ani turned her face away.

"Only because my old master made me be like that."

"But this could be very useful to lord Kain, don't you think so daughter?"

"Definitely." She agreed "Kain is always in need of vampires with a decent aim." Turning to Ani she continued. "My father could teach you how to put your skills to good use. He is an excellent teacher." She finished proudly. Her father was the world to her and she loved him dearly.

"I….I don't know. My master beat me when I didn't do it right. I am afraid….." she broke off and stared as the memories clouded her thoughts.

Galen snarled showing his fangs. "I do _not _beat my pupils. I do not believe that achieves anything but fear into ones students."

Ani looked relieved at this.

"Will you allow me to train you with lord Kain's permission?"

"Yes I will."

"Come then, let us go and ask if we may do that."

The three of them got up and left the room to make their way to Kain's study. They arrived at their destination and knocked at the door.

"Enter."

Kain was at his desk busily writing with a frown on his face. This vanished however, when he saw whom it was. All three approached him and sank to one knee before him.

"Welcome friends. Ah Mizariah you look recovered."

"I am my lord." She nodded.

"And Anissina welcome child."

Anissina smiled and bowed her head.

Kain approached Ani and bid her to rise up whi8ch she did.

"Tell me child, whom do you serve?"

"I serve you my lord, now and forever."

Kain nodded in approval. He found this vampire fascinating and was pleased to accept her as his servant, he had a feeling she would be useful to him.

"Hold out your arm child." She obediently held it out for him. He placed his hand on her forearm and when he removed it, his mark was clearly visible on her snow white skin.

"Thank you my lord."

Galen shifted slightly and Kain turned his attention to his friend.

"Is there something you wish to ask me Galen?" Ah Galen knew Kain knew him so well.

"My lord," he began "Anissina here is an excellent shot and I believe with the right training she could be a very useful addition to your army. With your permission, I would like to train her to use her talent."

Kain handed Ani a knife "Show me." He commanded and pointed to a dot on the far wall.

Without hesitation Ani threw the knife at the wall where it stuck and waved slightly before stopping. It had struck exactly on the centre of the dot.

Kain looked impressed. "Yes you may train her Galen. Begin as soon as possible, the feral humans are becoming a problem and it will need dealing with soon." He nodded at them, dismissing them. Galen turned to leave followed by Ani. However when Mizariah turned to leave also Kain stopped her.

"It is my desire that you remain with me for a while Mizariah." She nodded secretly rather pleased that Kain wanted her to stay though she was missing out on one of her father's training sessions, which was always interesting to watch. The chance to spend more time with Kain was far too tempting to pass up and besides he had commanded her to stay and who was she to argue with her lord?

Galen and Ani left the room and Mizariah heard Ani questioning her father as they walked down the hall together. Mizariah smiled, Ani sounded just like an eager child much like she herself had sounded when she was a young fledgling and she knew she had annoyed plenty of other vampires. Her mind drifted back to the two years she had spent in a crypt deep underground with Kain as he slept. She had protected him and matured herself. By the time she and Kain had emerged most vampires did not recognise her for the same vampire. Her father had contributed a lot to that, training her to sense when danger was near. She would always be grateful to him for that.

She was so lost in her memories that she did not realise that Kain was watching her intently, his writing forgotten as he studied her face. He hadn't really needed her to stay but he had been feeling the need for company and he enjoyed Mizariah's.

Mizariah eventually felt Kain's eyes on her and looked at him. He glanced away quick but not before she had caught the look in his eyes. She blinked in shock. It couldn't have been could it? He heart jumped. She had seen the caring look in his eyes she was sure of it. He cared for her? She loved him deeply with all of her heart but she no idea he cared about her too.

At the very moment she realised this, she also knew that nothing could come of it. His sons would view such feelings as weak – especially Zephon – and would likely try something.

Mizariah sighed. She still felt elated though even though she knew nothing would happen it was enough to know he cared.

"My lord is there anything you wish me to do?"

Kain shook his head and Mizariah knew he just wanted her there for company. She was quite happy to do this and settled back on her chair to observe Kain as he worked.


	8. Chapter 8

Galen Walked Ani down to the training ground. It consisted of targets for throwing knives and bow and arrows, a clearing for combat and various other things. As they neared Galen could see some Razielim training. They moved aside upon seeing him. They bowed to Galen

"Galen" they said as they bowed.

"Ah Corath and Intec. How goes it?" asked Galen as he chose some knives for Ani

"Very well thanks to your training. Lord Raziel is pleased." Corath replied.

Corath was a bald vampire. He had been bald even as a mortal. He had the Razielim symbol tattooed on his bald scalp. He was well muscled, he could fight but was easily distracted. Raziel had asked Galen to train him Focus. His Eyes were a piercing green and his nose nicely formed. He was handsome, if you went for that kind of thing.

Intec was much like his sire, Black raven hair, but he had a baby like face. So not many took him seriously. Much to their peril. They both stayed to watch. Always amazed by Galen's skill, that many gave any excuse to see it.

Galen gave the knives to Ani.

"Aim at the target over there" Galen indicated. Ani saw the target yards away, she could hit that without even trying. She threw the blade, and hit the target dead centre. She looked smug at Galen. But the smugness fell from her face, as Galen remained Impassive.

"Very good" he said "but could do with some improvement?"

"Improvement? I'd like to see you do better" she said in an important tone.

Galen pulled out his assassin's blade. He'd had this blade since he was Mortal. The blade was cruelly curved. It had a gold ring halfway up the blade. The hit and handle was that of the shadow dragon. Galen's symbol. He twirled it in his fingers a moment, idly looking at it. Then without looking he threw the blade. It sailed through the air and impaled Ani's dagger, shattering her blade, and coming to rest dead centre of the target.

Ani was amazed, he hadn't even looked.

" Anyone can hit a target. But in the heat of battle, when death is at your shoulder. You must Focus. To ignore the death around you. To hit what you aim for." Replied Galen his tone serious.

"Yes Galen" Ani bowed her hear. She had a lot to learn.

"Now aim again," Galen instructed, retrieving his blade from the target and returning it to its sheath in his belt. Ani aimed again. She was just about to throw when Galen touched her side. The knife went way off course. It imbedded itself in the wooden fence where Intec was sitting. Right between his legs. Ani gave an embarrassed apology. Intec could only swallow.

Galen trained her for many hours, till she could block out most distractions. By this time Intec and Corath were feeling cocky.

"Come Galen. You would not be able to hit the target with those distractions, be fair" Sniped Corath.

"You seek to test me?"

All three nodded.

"Very well." Again Galen's blade met the air. He stood ready to throw. All his being aimed at the dot in the centre of the target. Intec and Ani started to shout, but he ignored it. Just as he was about to throw he sensed Corath take out his blade and throw it at him. In that split second he threw his blade with his right hand. It hit the bull's-eye and in a blink, he stopped Coraths blade between his fingers of his left hand.

All three stood with mouths open in amazement, as Galen idly tossed the blade back to Corath and went to retrieve his own blade. He was walking back to the trio when the wall exploded behind him.

He turned to see an old relic of the Sarafan days, a projectile weapon.

"_Where in the hell had they dug that up?"_ Galen wondered as a small army poured through the not compromised wall.

This was a vulnerable time for the Sanctuary, Most of Kain's sons where in their state of change. Only Raziel having already emerged and Melchia, who had yet to enter, were awake. Galen ran to the trio.

"Corath stay with me. Intec take Ani to Kain and tell him of this. No doubt he already knows, but we need his direction."

"But I can fight" protested Ani

"No you can't! Remembering and doing is two different things, your old master isn't here to control you. NOW GO!"

Intec grabbed Ani's hand and ran to the sanctuary with her. They headed towards Kain's chambers. The last thing she saw was Corath drawing his sword and Galen calling on his terrible discs, ready to face the oncoming horde.

Mizariah was sat watching Kain when the explosion rang through the air. Kain snarled and walked swiftly to the balcony, Mizariah following. She looked down to see feral humans pour though the now broken wall. She saw her father's discs cut through the first line of the oncoming humans. They exploded in blood and visarua. Intec burst through the door behind Kain and Mizariah with Ani in tow.

"My lord. We are under attack," he gasped bending to one knee"

"I noticed. Go rouse my guards. Attack them. Kill every last one of them for daring to attack my Sanctuary," commanded Kain going for the reaver. Intec left to make ready the guards.

"Mizariah. Whisper Raziel. We may need his help."

"Yes my lord" Mizariah bowed her head and whispered Raziel

"My Lord, I can fight, but Galen sent me here. He says I can't"

"And he is right child. You remember the deeds you did under your old master. But can you truly use those skills. I think not. That's why I told Galen to train you. Stay here with Mizariah" Kain turned and left the room.

Mizariah got a reply from Raziel saying he was on his way. But it would take time. Mizariah ran over to the balcony to see the battle, there below was her Father, killing with Sword and dagger. Beside him was Corath. Galen's discs were protecting him, swirling about in a deadly dance. She knew Raziel favoured the fledgling. And that the Vampire lord had asked him to keep and eye on him.

She saw Kain rush out and join the fray, his guards behind him. The reaver sung its dance of death as it smote them. Then the Sarafan projectile fired again. And hit near Kain. She saw Kain get blown back off his feet, Reaver spinning from his grasp. He lay there, hurt and dazed. In an instant her Father was there to protect him. Galen picked up the reaver and then looping Kain's arm round his shoulder went to shadow. They appeared behind Mizariah; Galen laid Kain on the bed. He had a large wound but even as she watched it began to heal. But he would need blood. She sent a Vampire off to get some, and then she rushed to his side.

"Galen you must destroy that weapon" ordered Kain through gritted fangs.

"I have tried to shadow near, but they have some magic barrier, they are well planed."

"We will be slaughtered if it remains. Galen you must by any means necessary"

Galen looked at Kain. And saw what he asked. By any means. Even if it cost Galen his life. Galen nodded and turned to go. He walked to the balcony. Ani had watched the whole thing. Mizariah now got up and went to her Father. Fear plain in her eye.

"Father" she asked afraid.

"Hush child. It must be done. Protect Kain my daughter"

She nodded her assent. Galen whistled and his demonic Horse Seth appeared down below. Galen shadowed down to him. Mizariah saw him mount and Seth began to run full speed towards the enemy.

Ani saw Galen ride off on the strange horse. What could one Vampire hope to do against that thing? She had to help him. She ran to Mizariah.

"Your going to just let him leave? No one can ignore all those distractions"

"My father can." She replied simply. She turned to tend to Kain. Ani made a decision. She would help Galen. She ran from the room claiming a weapon as she went. And ran into the fray.

Galen and Seth rode hard, Galen saw the Explosives at the back of the weapon. He called on flay as Seth ran full speed setting alight all who dared to come near. He let loose the discs and they sped to the target and it exploded into the night. He turned Seth back. That was when he saw her in the middle of the battle.

"_DAMN!"_

Galen spurred Seth towards her. As he neared she saw a mortal about to cut her down. He threw his dagger and he fell. He picked up the blade and Ani in one swift movement. And began to ride back.

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" _yelled Galen at Ani.

"I'm sorry Galen. I thought you needed help.

"_When I want your help I'll ask for it. You almost got yourself killed"_

Ani was about to reply when the horse collapsed beneath them. They landed heavily on the floor; a mortal had sliced Seth's leg. Galen went over to him killing some on the way.

"He can't carry us both back," stated Galen seeing his leg. "Get on him and return to the sanctuary"

"But what about you?"

"DO AS I TELL YOU!" Galen lifted her physically onto Seth, he told the Horse to take her back, which it did. Galen turned back to the battle, he was surrounded. Many hated him

"_Oh by the pillars, I think I'm in trouble"………._

Ani rode up on Seth. To see a VERY angry Mizariah waiting………..


	9. Chapter 9

Mizariah snarled and glared at Ani as she rode up on Seth than Ani looked really frightened. Was this the same seemingly kind vampire who had looked after her when she had escaped her master? No one not even her old master had ever looked at her with as much anger and contempt as Mizariah was doing now.

Mizariah had left with Kain's permission as he had seen her anger and knew she must deal with Ani herself. He allowed her to leave and confront the disobedient vampire. Mizariah for once had not minded leaving Kain's side as she was so often loathe to do, she was much more interested in teaching Ani the lesson she deserved for disobeying her father. She had not felt so utterly consumed with anger for a long time. Oh Ani was going to pay for putting her father in such danger!

She descended the stairs with vampiric speed seeming almost to float down them and made her way to the courtyard to await Seth and Ani.

They approached her and Mizariah snarled at Ani who looked fearful. She dismounted and Mizariah strode up to her, drew her hand back and struck Ani with such force that she was thrown across the courtyard.

She crashed into a tree and lay in a heap at the base. Mizariah was at her side in an instant and grabbing her by the throat she held her aloft.

"WHAT DOD YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU COULD HAVE GOT MY FATHER KILLED!"

Ani shook fearfully as Mizariah tightened her grip round Ani's throat. She drew her up close to her face and said in a deceptively calm voice.

"Kain should never have pardoned you. He should have killed you just like I will if _anything _happens to my father as a result of your disobedience."

Ani tried to nod but found it difficult with Mizariah's hand round her neck.

Mizariah released her and she fell to the floor in a heap. Mizariah looked at her distainfully. She had brought this upon herself.

"Go to your chambers until either myself, Galen or Kain calls for you."

Ani nodded and stood up, however as she did she suddenly looked Mizariah right in the eyes throwing her off guard for a moment as something akin to anger lay within her eyes.

"You're just like him, I do something wrong and am punished badly for it! I thought you were different, all I was trying to do was to help your father and this is how you thank me? If I were you, I'd watch my back Mizariah." She spat the last word out in Mizariah's face and she was too shocked and surprised for a moment to argue with Ani. Using this distraction, Ani turned and instead of heading towards the Sanctuary, she ran out through the main gates and away into the forest in the opposite direction to where Galen was fighting.

Mizariah returned to where Kain was and saw that he was recovered much to her relief. She darted to the window and saw Raziel fighting with Galen. Evidently he had arrived just in time. She did see that Galen had been wounded in his side. She already knew about this having felt the pain in her side when he had been struck. However, due to the amount of fighting he was doing, he was having a job to replenish his blood sufficiently to heal.

Mizariah knew Galen with be angry if she joined in the fight.

"My lord what should we do?"

Kain looked thoughtful "We could blast them with telekinesis from up here."

Mizariah nodded. "What about my father and Raziel? They are fighting and a number of Raziel's soldiers."

"Mizariah, I am going to order Galen and Raziel to retreat and as soon as they do we'll blast the human scum."

"Mizariah nodded and Kain concentrated, whispering to Galen to instruct him to retreat."

Galen understood and shouted at Raziel and the other vampires to retreat. The humans, thinking they had won, began to jump up and down and celebrate their 'victory'

Galen and the others had retreated a fair distance before Mizariah and Kain unleashed telekinetic blasts at the unsuspecting humans who were tossed aside by the blasts like rag dolls.

After reducing the human ranks somewhat, Kain and Mizariah stopped their blasts allowing Galen and the other vampires to surge forward with new fervour.

The humans then knew that they had lost the battle as one after the other they fell before Galen's knife and Raziel's sword.

Mizariah watched her father. She loved to watch him fight for real. He showed absolutely no mercy and as she watched, she knew he was revelling in being in a real battle instead of just training fledglings.

Kain rested a hand on Mizariah's shoulder. "Your father is excellent in battle Mizariah," This was praise indeed from the emperor of Nosgoth and Mizariah nodded "Yes he is my lord and I am proud to be his daughter."

In watching her father, Mizariah had temporarily forgotten about Ani but now she remembered and turned to Kain.

"My lord, Ani ran from me when I reprimanded her for her disobedience."

Kain frowned. "She must be found and brought back."

"She threatened me before she ran."

Mizariah was not really too worried about that as thanks to her father's training, she had learned to sense when danger was near in time to intercept it so a threat was not much of a concern to her.

"She threatened you? Foolish child, she does not obviously realise with whom she is making such pathetic threats."

Mizariah nodded. Yes in time she would come crawling back to the Sanctuary begging to be allowed back in. Mizariah knew she would be but would also be watched closely just in case she did try something.

Mizariah looked down at the battlefield and saw that Galen, Raziel and the other vampires had finished off the last of the humans, and were currently gorging themselves on their blood.

Mizariah looked at Kain who said "Shall we?" and indicating the finished fight down below.

Mizariah smiled and nodded. Together they went out to where the others were still feeding. Mizariah found some undrained victims and proceeded to rectify their state by draining them swiftly.

It was not long before she was sated and stood up to see Kain wiping hiw mouth of excess blood and looking satisfied.

Galen, Raziel and the others finished feeding and Kain called on a few servants to clean up the mess.

Raziel ordered his men to return to his own clan stronghold and accompanied Kain and the others back to Kain's rooms where they relaxed and talked for many hours.

Raziel told them funny battle stories that had them all laughing and even Kain smiled at the more amusing bits. Mizariah was glad to see him smile.

Many hours later when dawn was just beginning to break, they returned each to their own rooms.

Mizariah was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. She bade good morning to her father and fell into her bed where she slept soundly until dawn.

Mizariah rose later than normal and when she went into her father, he had already got up and left. Mizariah poured herself a goblet of blood from the pitcher and drank it. She wondered where her father was. She would have to tell him of Ani if Kain had not already done so.

She left the room and made her way to Kain's chambers. She arrived and knocked. Kain bid her to enter and she did to find him alone.

"Ah Mizariah, if you see your father could you inform him I wish to speak with him?"

"You haven't seen him yet my lord?"

"No."

"I will whisper him to come."

"_Father."_

No response. Mizariah concentrated trying to sense him and what he was feeling but she felt nothing. Odd she usually felt something! Then suddenly and without warning the pain struck her and she doubled up in pain.

Kain was by her side in an instant. "Is it Galen?"

"Yes, I felt nothing and then intense pain in my stomach."

"Think you can find him?"

"Are we immortal?"

Kain nodded and Mizariah lay on the couch she often used in Kain's chambers to use her dark gift. She went to spirit and flew up through the ceiling and out into the night.

She had to find her father…


	10. Chapter 10

Galen awoke to darkness. But more than usual. He felt he was bound to a wall. He tried to move but could not. Then he tried to shadow. And pain shot through him. Those kinds of bindings were rapidly annoying Galen. Her heard a sound and in walked Ani. His Assassins blade in his hand.  
"Ani? What are you doing?"  
"You are all the same. You punish, you are evil. The Sarafan were right about you all along."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Your daughter punished me harshly. For trying to help you"  
"Is that what this is about? My daughter is very protective of me, very close to me. Your reckless act endangered me so that he anger was roused."  
"Reckless? I tired to help you"  
"And nearly got us both killed. You will have to learn to obey orders child. If Kain had seen to you himself, it may have been much worse. The reaver has no mercy. Once it gets a taste of your soul. It will clam you." Galen replied eyes narrowing  
"SHUT UP!" Ani roared, she ran forward and stabbed him with his own dagger in his side. Galen grunted then laughed.  
"Hahaha. You must do better than that child. I have suffered worse from mortals long before your birth."  
"I think what your daughter told me was a lie. You have not suffered. Not like I have."  
"I have sympathy for you child. But do not try to tell me what I have suffered. At the hands of the mortals you now so love."  
"Where is the proof of it? They only hurt you when you were a Vampire. As a mortal I bet you had a good life."  
"Heed me well child" Galen said in a dark tone " yes I have suffered as a vampire. But never as much as my masters paid to me as a mortal in service to the Sarafan. If you seek proof of this the scars are plain to see. Look for your self"  
Ani came forth with the blade, she removed the top of his robes. She gasped at the sight she saw in the firelight. A multitude of scars crossed his back. Whips, burns so large it made her shiver, blade cuts, and others that she had no idea to what had made them.  
"No…. you lie. You were a Vampire when they did this"  
"If that is true child. Why do the scars remain?"  
Ani could not deny what she saw, Vampires healed quickly leaving no mark. So any scars you bore came from your mortal life.  
"Let me down child"  
"Oh. I don't think we will. My dear Galen"  
Galen looked up as Ani spun round. There walking into the chamber was one who should not be. His soul consumed by the reaver. Sepheli  
"No, no no no no." Ani wept, dissolved into a weeping heap."  
"Your dead" snarled Galen  
"My dear Galen. After you taught me all about distractions. I'm surprised you fell for such an old one. That was not I. But one I controlled to look like me. For you see. I had this planned all along. Just to get you here."  
"I'm honoured." Replied Galen in a very sarcastic tone.  
"You should be. For you see. With your dark gift of Flay. You can kill Kain"  
"Me? I will not do your bidding"  
"You have no choice"  
The being concentrated, delving deep into Galen's mind. Changing his will, Galen cried out as the pain shot through him, he tried to resist. He would never kill Kain. But he lost the battle. Blackness took his conciseness, leaving his body a puppet to his new master. Sepheli laughed into the dark as Galen's eyes turned black and he walked forward to claim his dagger off a now petrified Ani.

Mizariah was with Kan. She was feeling more worried, after the pain to her stomach she had felt him somewhat, the pain had ripped through her head and then she felt nothing. It was like Galen was dead. A cold space replaced the feeling of confidence that her father always gave her. She slumped to the couch, shocked. Tears starting to fall. Kain turned upon hearing her; he crouched in front of her.  
"My child. What is it?"  
"I think my father is………dead" tears began to fall. Kain eyes showed shock, then just for a moment deep loss, then an Anger that blocked out all. He rose and went to claim the reaver. Ready to kill those that had killed Galen. But then a shadow walked out of the wall, in the dark corner. It was her father; He walked to stand in front of the reaver. Mizariah rose, ready to rush at Galen, to hug him. But she stopped when she saw the eye's that looked back at her from under the rim of his robe. They were Pitch black. No iris, no white bits, just black.  
"Father?"  
"He will no longer answer to you my dear" Sepheli walked from behind Galen. A smug smile on his face. Kain snarled  
"You. Your soul was claimed by the reaver."  
"Oh Kain. You are really quite dense. That was a mortal that looked like me."  
"Then this time I will make sure"  
"Oh I think not. For Galen here will kill you."  
Kain laughed.  
"Galen would never harm me"  
Sepheli just smiled and indicated to Galen. Before Kain could react a dagger was in his side. Mizariah was so shocked. As was Kain as he pulled the blade out with a grunt. She ran forward.  
"Father?…….Fathe…." she was stopped from finishing her sentence as Galen's claws closed round her throat. She gasped in pain as Galen lifted her off the floor with one hand. Kain came forward to stop Galen, to Galen's discs stopped him short.  
"Now Kain. Watch as I have total control. As I tell Galen to kill you and his own daughter." Sephli laughed long and hard as Kain stood at his end……

Ani had followed through the shadow with her master and his new slave. She looked at Galen. She had been wrong about the others. For as Galen held Mizariah aloft, she saw such hurt and betrayal in her eyes at what Galen was doing. That Ani knew now how much she cared for Galen and why she acted as she had. Then she heard a whisper in her mind. It was Galen.  
"Child. You must act"  
"What can I do?"  
"Now is your time. To free yourself of your past, to redeem yourself."  
"But Galen. After what I have done. To you, to your child"  
"Do it know child. Use your skill, kill your master. Free me, and more importantly. Free yourself"  
Ani clung to the knives Galen had chosen for her. She pulled them out just as she saw Galen's body take out his own, to kill his child. Tears were running down Mizariah's face. Kain was shouting at Galen. Trying to make him stop. Ani got up and Ran At sepheli. She dug her knives deep into him. He cried out. Losing control on Galen. Galen Called off his dark gift and dropped the blade from Mizariah's throat and placing her to the floor in one fluid motion. In that same motion he grabbed the reaver and threw it to Kain. Ani saw all this before Sepheli's hands grabbed her head….and snapped her neck.

Galen was incandesant with rage; he flew at Sepheli as Ani's dead body slumped to the floor. Such a waste. Galen hacked and slashed at him with such ferocity that he lost his footing and fell helpless before Galen. He used flay and ripped off Sepheli's right hand that had the gantlet. It seemed to be to source of his power. He turned halfway to Kain.  
"My lord?"  
"I have time. Do what you will."  
Galen dragged him down to the dungeons. Flay could be quite useful at half power. It would be a long time before the reaver would release him. He would beg for it. But Galen had decided to pay Sepheli back for every pain he had inflicted on Ani. Two fold…


End file.
